Healing Staff
The Healing Staff (いやしの杖 Iyashi no Tsue, lit. "Staff of Healing") or Healing Rod (ヒールロッド "Hiiru Roddo"), also known as Cure Staff or Heal Rod, is a recurring weapon in the series. Unlike the majority of weapons, the Healing Staff does not inflict damage unless used on undead enemies, and instead heals a moderate amount of HP to the target. The effect of the heal is usually equal to the White Magic spell Cura in each of the respective games it appears in, and it is usually found around one-fourth to halfway through each of the respective games it appears in. It also, instead of relying on the Attack stat of the character, relies on the Magic stat for the healing portion of the weapon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The '''Healing Staff' did not restore HP upon attacking, but instead cast the spell Heal when used as an item. The Ninja, White Mage, and White Wizard classes could only equip the weapon while any class could use it as an item if it was in their personal inventory in the original version, or if it was unequipped in the remakes. ''Final Fantasy II The Healing Staff first started healing targets when struck physically in this game. It could only be bought in Parmakeia for 12,000 gil. It also had a 70% Accuracy and an Attack power of 78. Final Fantasy IV The '''Healing Staff' casts Cure when used as an item, and restores HP to the target when struck physically. It first appears in Mysidia for 480 gil, but can also be won from some enemies. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The '''Healing Staff' can be acquired in various ways, and provides 8 Attack and +2 Spirit. It restores HP to the entire party when used as an item. The Healing Rod, which can be found in the Sylph's Home, provides 9 Attack and +3 Intelligence and Spirit. It restores HP when used as an item as well. .]] Final Fantasy V Healing Staff, originally called '''Cure Staff', can be found as early as Tycoon Castle, and is a very valuable weapon in that it heals equal to Cura for free. It can be won later on in the game from some enemies, though by that time, the effect of this weapon is long outlived. It has an Attack power of 37, and could only be used by Freelancers, White Mages, Time Mages, Red Mages, Chemists, Mimes, and Oracles. ''Final Fantasy VI The '''Healing Rod' (originally called Heal Rod) once again restores HP to a target when attacked physically, but ignores Defense and has an Attack power of 200, the highest Attack power for this weapon in any game. It can be found in the Esper Caves and Tzen, and can only be equipped by Strago, Gogo, and Relm. .]] Final Fantasy IX The '''Healing Rod' can be gotten through various means in the game, the earliest being found at the Iifa Tree, and can be bought for 770 gil. It has an Attack power of 23, and teaches the abilities Healer, Cura, and Life. It can only be equipped by Garnet. ''Final Fantasy X The '''Healing Rod' is a weapon for Yuna that appears when the ability Alchemy is given to a weapon with no abilities. It does not restore HP when attacking a target physically. ''Final Fantasy XI The '''Healing Staff' is a weapon for White Mages only. Rather than restoring HP when attacking a target physically, it increases the power of Cure spells by 10% and increases MP by 50. It was originally dropped by the Roc NM, but due to issues with overcamping, it was replaced with an identical Dryad Staff (that cannot be traded or resold). The original staff can still be found in the "Horns of War" KSNM. ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Healing Rod' is the third rod that can be gotten in the game, and has an Attack power of 13, as well as +2 Magic and +12 MP. It costs 3,000 gil to buy, and requires 25 LP to use. Upon attacking with it, there is a chance of inflicting the Regen status on the target. ''Final Fantasy XIII The '''Cure Staff' is a weapon available to Vanille. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Healing Staff' costs 4,000 gil to buy and restores HP to the target whenever attacked physically. It has an Attack power of 4 and a Weapon Defense of 15%. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Healing Staff' is a low-ranked Staff that teaches Cura and Kirin, as well as restoring HP when attacking physically. It has an Attack of 29 and gives +5 Resistance. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The '''Healing Staff' is a low-ranked Staff that teaches Cura and Kirin, as well as restoring HP when attacking physically. It has an Attack of 25 and gives +5 Resistance. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The '''Healing Staff' is a level 15 staff which adds 17 to base Bravery and 17 to Attack. The Healing Rod is a level 17 rod that increases HP by 97, Attack by 12, and Defense by 1. Category:Weapons